


Kisara

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Abbacinante presenza [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:YU-GI-OH!		Kisara/Seto Kaiba	Viaggio in egitto





	Kisara

Kisara

 

Seto si massaggiò la spalla, lì dove c’era il livido fatto dal genitore e reclinò indietro la testa, appoggiandola contro il cuscino. L’odore di polvere gli pungeva le narici, fuori dalla finestra volò un ibis. Il suo verso fece voltare il giovane che guardò attraverso la finestra, sbarrata da delle pesanti sbarre e da una zanzariera. Oltre di essa si potevano scorgere le piramidi, illuminate dalla luce del sole del deserto.

Si grattò sotto l’occhio e sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Avrei preferito passare le vacanze con Mokuba. O dare vita a qualche giro di sfide in uno dei miei parchi a tema ‘Monster cards’.

In ogni caso non avrei voluto mai rimettere piede in Egitto. Mi porta alla mente troppi ricordi, non propriamente miei. Avrei preferito continuare a non credere nella reincarnazione, ma è difficile quando ti trovi davanti il mondo delle ombre e la possibilità stessa di giocarti l’anima >. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, si piegò in avanti e recuperò una carta dalla casacca candida, che nella parte finale si era macchiata di fango rossastro. Si sdraiò nuovamente e guardò la carta di Drago bianco occhi blu, l’accarezzò con il dito tremante.

La porta si aprì e la nascose nella tasca dei pantaloni gessati, voltandosi di scatto. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una giovane entrare con passo cadenzato, dei lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiarono dietro le spalle.

“Mi perdoni. Ho preferito vederla qui, per una donna questo non è un posto molto ‘sicuro’. Almeno qui nella Guest House posso girare vestita decentemente” sussurrò.

“Kisara” biascicò Seto, sentendo la gola secca.

< Non è possibile > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Oh, mio padre mi aveva detto che non era riuscito a mettersi in contatto con lei. Sono felice che le sue ‘famose’ fonti l’abbiano comunque informata.

Per quanto riguarda l’acquisizione della mia compagnia da parte delle Kaiba corporation..”. Iniziò la giovane.

“Lei è la figlia del signor Alvarez?” domandò Kaiba, allargandosi il nodo della cravatta.

“Si aspettava fossi più vecchia?” chiese la giovane. Raggiunse una sedia e si accomodò, Seto si alzò sul letto e infilò un paio di scarpe.

< Non può essere la donna che si sacrificò nell’inutile tentativo di salvarmi nella mia vita precedente. O le somiglia spaventosamente o è la reincarnazione della ‘mia carta’ > rifletté.

“C’è poco da dialogare. Mio padre ha deciso. O firmate una fusione licenziando quasi tutti i vostri dipendenti o v’ingloberà, cancellando la vostra società per sempre” rispose in modo meccanico.

“Non c’è modo in cui possiate venirci incontro nonostante vostro padre?” chiese Kisara. Osservò il castano, socchiuse gli occhi e le proprie iridi blu scure brillarono.

< Assomiglia tanto all’uomo che popola i miei sogni: lo scriba dal grande cappello e i vestiti decorati d’oro. Che alle volte si presentava vestito di stracci, come uno spaventato schiavo.

Ho sognato infinite volte di baciarlo… Non credevo potesse esistere qualcuno di reale con quelle fattezze >. Avvampò, osservando le mani di lui.

“Potrei impegnare i vostri dipendenti in ben altri ambiti. La mia produzione di… giocattoli, come dice mio padre. Però è un settore a rischio.

Altro non posso fare, mio padre li licenzierà qualsiasi cosa gli dica” rispose Seto. Si avvicinò alla giovane, l’odore di gelsomino che proveniva da lei gli punse le narici. “Usate profumi egiziani” esalò.

“Sono allergica all’alcool. Ho la pelle delicata, infatti da quando sono qui mi sono già scottata. Vi piace?” domandò la giovane.

Seto le sfiorò la spalla con una mano, la vide rabbrividì e l’allontanò.

“Sono i profumi che usavano le mogli dei faraoni. Vi si addicono” biascicò. Si ritrovò a fissare il collo sottile di lei, si sfilò la giacca e si allontanò, raggiunse la propria casacca e vi lasciò cadere sopra la giacca. “Da queste parti è pericoloso per una donna sembrare emancipata. Vedendovi entrare qui avranno già iniziato a parlare. Per salvare le apparenze permettetemi almeno di farvi da cavaliere stasera, offrendovi una cena.

Ci sarò lo spettacolo alle piramidi appena farà buio, potremmo assistervi dal terrazzo”.

“Questo sembra un corteggiamento, ma penso che accetterò. Voglio approfondire la vostra proposta, quelle persone hanno famiglia e c’è già molta crisi da queste parti” rispose Kisara.

Seto la guardò alzarsi e dirigersi verso la porta, le sfiorò la mano, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Si fidi” sussurrò.

< Non avrei voluto dirle questo. Sono il migliore proprio perché ho imparato molto bene che non c’è pietà in quest’ambito. Il mio patrigno lo sottolinea marcatamente > pensò.

Kisara trattenne il fiato, avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lui, ma si ritrasse mentre Seto tentava di baciarla. Corse fuori e Kaiba si appoggiò alla parete con la spalla, ansante.

 

************

 

Seto udì bussare, aprì la porta e vide Kisara davanti alla porta.

“Lo so che è notte, ma… c’è uno di quelli che lavorano qui che girava intorno alla mia camera. Non riesco a trovare la mia scorta e mio padre non è ancora arrivato. A quest’ora non posso certo andare nel mio albergo e…” esalò la giovane donna.

“Entri, la proteggo io” disse Kaiba secco.

La giovane entrò.

“Questa sera mi sono divertita, anche se persino la coca-cola era speziata” sussurrò, la voce le tremava.

Seto la guardò.

 

_La luce della luna faceva brillare i capelli azzurri di lei, le iridi blu riflettevano l’astro e sulle sue spalle comparvero delle grandi ali da drago. La pelle diafana della giovane risaltava nonostante il lungo vestito color ambra. Le labbra della giovane donna erano socchiuse._

 

Kaiba deglutì, avvertendo l’eccitazione crescere e si grattò il collo.

“Meno male che non stavi dormendo in boxer” sussurrò lei.

“No, pigiama di flanella. La tua non è una camicia da notte, però è più bello del tailleur che indossavi oggi” disse Seto.

Kisara notò la carta del drago appoggiata sulla scrivania e vi si avvicinò.

“Duel monster, ne avevo sentito parlare” sussurrò.

“La considererai una cosa da bambini, ma ti posso smentire. Pegasus ha perso la sua ditta per questo ‘passatempo’ ed io stesso la prendo molto sul serio” disse Kaiba. Si ravvivò i capelli e sospirò pesantemente.

“Ho sognato spesso questo drago, solo che aveva tre teste” mormorò Kisara.

Seto la raggiunse.

“Per quel bacio di oggi, io mi scuso, ma… è come se ti conoscessi da secoli” gemette

Kisara batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“Mi considereresti male se ti dicessi che vale lo stesso per me? Non credevo nel colpo di fulmine, prima d’incontrarti, ma…”.

Seto la baciò con foga, la giovane ricambiò con passione, avvolgendogli le braccia sottili intorno al collo. Seto le mise le mani sui fianchi sottili e la issò, facendola sedere sul tavolo. La giovane si sdraiò sulla carta, le sue iridi blu risaltavano in contrasto con la pelle nivea.

Seto chiuse le tende della finestra e accese la luce elettrica, baciandola diverse volte, le sfilò il vestito e la spogliò. La donna sentiva le sue mani bollenti sul proprio corpo, il giovane le leccò un seno.

< Ho chiuso a chiave, ma, per sicurezza… > pensò. Raggiunse la porta e vi mise davanti una sedia, iniziando a spogliarsi. “Cerchiamo di fare meno rumore possibile” sussurrò. Si tolse le scarpe e la raggiunse, i suoi calzini si sporcarono di polvere. Le socchiuse le gambe, afferrandogliele con foga e lei ingoiò un gemito, mettendosi le dita affusolate davanti alla bocca. Le sue iridi erano diventate liquide e le sue labbra erano bollenti.

I respiri accelerati di entrambi risuonarono nella stanza. Seto le strinse con forza una coscia, lasciandole il segno delle dita. Lei si aggrappò alla sua schiena con braccia e gambe, Kaiba entrò delicatamente dentro di lei, soffocò i suoi gemiti con la propria bocca.

Il tavolino tremava, la carta aveva iniziato a splendere e la medesima luce aveva avvolto la giovane. Kisara teneva la testa reclinata, cercando d’ingoiare più aria possibile e di soffocare i propri mugolii di piacere. Seto si muoveva in modo studiato dentro di lei, sentendo delle vampate di passione.

Continuarono fino alle prime luci dell’alba. Risuonò la suoneria del cellulare di lei, Kaiba scivolò fuori dalla giovane donna.

< Merda, il preservativo! > pensò. Aiutò la ragazza a rivestirsi, il cellulare smise di suonare. Arrivò un’altra chiamata e la ragazza rispose, la voce incerta.

“Sì, sto bene. Non preoccuparti, non sono in albergo perché stavo andando dal signor Kaiba.

Oh… la colazione? Beh, non avevo molta fame…” si scuso.

Seto le sfilò il cellulare dalle mani e la giovane l’osservò confusa.

“Pronto, signor Kaulifa. Volevo dirle che ci sarebbe un modo per fare una fusione vantaggiosa. Potrebbe diventare mio socio al 40% se io e sua figlia ci fidanzassimo.

Sì, ha capito bene. Le sto chiedendo un fidanzamento ufficiale” disse con tono serio.

Kisara sorrise e strinse i pugni al petto.

< Tutto questo è follia pura, eppure sono così felice. Questo giovane uomo mi deve aver stregata > pensò.

“50%” sussurrò.

“Potremmo arrivare al 50% se facciamo le cose in fretta. Mio padre mi pressava da anni per un matrimonio vantaggioso e sua moglie era una nobile, da che io sappia.

Sì, l’aspetto.

Oh, come ho conosciuto sua figlia? Potrà dirglielo lei” disse Seto e le porse di nuovo il cellulare.

Kisara si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con la mano tremante.

< Non posso certo dirgli nei miei sogni > pensò.

“Pronto, papà… No, non è uno scherzo. Era da un po’ che ci frequentavamo nella chat dell’università. Ci siamo conosciuti per dei libri sulla tesi. Sì, visto che non c’eravamo mai visti di persona, perché sai che non frequento ragazzi, non te ne avevo parlato.

Sì, sarebbe conveniente, e no, non credo che lo faresti per i soldi” mentì.

< Suo padre è come il mio, forse meno violento, ma è finito spesso sui giornali come negriero e amante sia del denaro che dei giochi di potere.

Almeno spero per lui che sia meno violento, nessuno tocca ‘il mio’ angelo dagli occhi blu.

Diamine, ho perso la testa. Non si può vivere del passato, ma… > pensò Kaiba.

“Sta venendo” disse Kisara, controllando che la chiamata fosse chiusa. Lo raggiunse e lo baciò con foga. “Stiamo facendo una follia, ci siamo appena conosciuti in un tuo semplice viaggio in Egitto” sussurrò.

“Non permetterò al tempo di dividerci questa volta. Voglio conoscere tutto di te, tutto” rispose Seto. La baciò a sua volta.

 


End file.
